Natsu Dragneel: Empezando De Nuevo En Otra Dimensión
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: Solo les diré que en varas escenas se romperá la cuarta pared al estilo Deadpool ok no :v.
1. Chapter 1

Solo les diré que en varas escenas se romperá la cuarta pared al estilo Deadpool ok no :v.

Hola gente preciosa, aquí con una nueva historia que me salió de… – no termina al ser golpeado en la cabeza por un emputado Susanno117 – ¡Que vergas te pasa?!

Que qué vergas, tienes historias sin terminar y que tal vez no continúes y ya estas creando otra?! – dice encabronado.

Oye las ideas vienen y van, a ti también te pasa wey :v – le pega en la cabeza.

….. No pus si cierto :v – responde a lo puro tonto mientras se soba la cabeza xd :v.

– Vamos, maduren de una vez – dice Káiser viéndolos con una gota.

– No quiero – dicen ambos haciendo que la gota de Káiser crezca mas.

Bueno… solo les diré que sera un NatsuxHarem y tendrá varias técnicas y habilidades de otros animes así que no me anden chingando :v.

* * *

¡Empecemos!

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Vemos a un chico de cabello salmón con una mano en el mentón, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de que estuviera pensando.

– Haber haber, haber sin entendí bien, estas diciendo que ahora estoy muerto pero a la vez no? – pregunta el chico peli rosa salmón.

– Sí así es – responde un hombre con pantalones holgados blancos, botas, muñequeras, cinturón y collar de oro con una esmeralda incrustada, cabello negro hasta por debajo de los hombros casi a media espalda y no llevaba nada puesto en el torso quedando descubierto de esa parte, además tenia una mirada de "me vale verga todo".

Ambos estaban en un lugar completamente blanco, había una sala donde ambos estaban sentados hablando.

– No entiendo – dice con cara no entender.

– Sabia que la gente era pendeja y estúpida, pero tú, los superas a niveles completamente cósmicos – le dice viéndolo con pena.

– Que dijiste bastardo – lo mira con ojos blanco y dientes de tiburón.

– Yo no repito dos veces :v – dice a modo trosheador.

– Puto cabello de vieja – dice por lo bajo Natsu.

– ¡¿Que dijiste insecto?! – fue ahora el turno del hombre de reclamarle.

– Yo no repito dos veces Bv – le regresa el golpe.

– Maravillosa jugada – le extiende la mano y Natsu la acepta estrechándola – Bueno ya en serio, dejando las pendejadas de lado, tu estas muerto a medias, ya que te diré la razón – pone un rostro serio – Cuando tuviste tu batalla final contra Acnologia moriste debido a las técnicas suicidas que te di.

– Espera…. Tu eras ese tipo que me conoció de niño? – pregunta sorprendido.

– Así es. Fui el que te dio las técnicas "Shiki Fujin" y "Allahu Akbar" (se que salgo con mamadas a cada rato pero… me la pelan :v) – Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cuando tus amigos Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy te dieron sus magias para que pudieras acabar con Acnologia no pudiste y usaste las técnicas.

– ¿Que? – no podía creerlo.

– La energía y magias que te dieron no te sirvió de nada y usaste todo en un sólo ataque, que el iguano esquivó – responde serio.

Natsu al saber eso, empieza a recordar todo lo que paso en aquel instante.

Flashback

Todos los magos que habían luchado contra Alvarez, Zeref y sus Spriggan habían quedado hechos polvo contando que había aparecido también Acnologia el cual apareció después de que el ejército del Dragneel mayor fuera diezmado por los magos de Fiore.

Natsu en su forma Etherias había luchado contra su hermano para matarlo, después de todo, fue revivido y creado para ese propósito hace 400 años atrás.

Pero…. No lo hizo y eso enfureció a Zeref ya que a pesar de que Natsu era un amante de las peleas, no lo hizo y eso fue muy raro en él, incluso para Zeref.

– Por qué te niegas a matarme? – pregunta frustrado Zeref.

– Porque aun con tu muerte, el daño que hiciste hace 400 años no podrá ser olvidado jamas, así que mejor deja esta tontería y regresa a Alvarez. Quizás me hayas revivido para el propósito de matarte, pero no lo haré, no es necesario eso además…. Quisiera pasar tiempo en familia contigo… Zeref-nii – responde dándole una sonrisa marca familiar 100% no fike.

Esto sin duda dejo sin palabraa a Zeref, ya que no lo había pensado así. Debía darle un punto a Natsu en eso, ya que aún si el muriera, todos los pecados y caos que causó en el pasado no serian borrados, y estaría así de arrepentido siempre, además le había prometido a Mavis vivir, promesa que estaba por romper de no ser por su hermanito. Otra cosa que le alegró en demasía fue el que como lo llamó Natsu, Zeref-nii no se oía nada mal a decir verdad.

– Jejejeje parece que ahora soy yo el que recibe consejos y no tú – dice con gracia Zeref.

– Es verdad – dice Natsu riendo, cosa que contagio a Zeref que igual empezó a reír.

Después de eso, Zeref ordenó un alto al fuego y Natsu hizo lo mismo diciéndole a los magos y sus amigos, cuando todos vieron a Natsu con su apariencia se sorprendieron y algunos se asustaron debido al aura de muerte que desprendía, pero una explicación de parte de Zeref todos se calmaron un poco pero no bajaron la guardia y cierto mago de hielo estaba en un debate mental. Ya que su objetivo era matar E.N.D, pero viendo las cosas decidió dejarlo pasar y olvidarse de eso, además de que Zeref dijo que se retirarían y pediría disculpas por todo lo acontecido y daría apoyo económico para regresar el reino de Fiore a la normalidad. Por lo que Zeref ordeno la retirada de sus tropas y sus Spriggan que estaban casi ilesos pero antes de que lo hicieran, se escuchó un estruendo en el cielo, donde vieron con horror a Acnologia que había llegado a ellos lanzando ataques eliminando a los soldados sin piedad.

– Nii-sama – dice Natsu sorprendiendo de sobremanera a todos y mas a Zeref ya que todos sabían que Natsu no era de esos que hablaban con formalidad – Crecemos juntos.

Zeref no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero después de unos segundos algo hizo click en su cabeza haciendo que sonría – Morimos juntos.

– Bad Boys por siempre (quien haya visto Bad Boys 2 sabe que lo saqué de aquí, a decir verdad no recuerdo como dicen :v) – dicen ambos chocando sus puños y caminando hacia Acnologia.

Ambos empezaron a correr a Acnologia que los vio y se cargo hacia ellos, los tres con la misma intención… matar y acabar con esta crueldad.

Hubo bajas como por ejemplo, Irene que se sacrificó ella misma protegiendo a su hija Erza de un ataque de Acnologia o eso se creyó pero sólo quedo herida de muerte y fue curada por Porlyusika y Chelia al menos para que pudiera reponerse un poco, casi todos los Spriggan habían muerto excepto Larcade, Brandish y Dimaria, también Irene claro.

De los magos de Fiore murieron el maestro Makarov, Jura y varios más que perecieron por los ataques del dragón negro.

Los Dragon Slayers junto a Zeref habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra el Dragon Slayer mas fuerte del mundo, pero no pudieron hacer mucho que digamos pues había barrido el suelo con ellos y con Zeref el cual fue por separado para no matar a los chicos.

Natsu había recibido el poder de los chicos y de su hermano Zeref que no lo mató, y lo concentró todo en un solo ataque… el cual lastimosamente falló.

Todos habían perdido la esperanza, pero vieron como su amigo peli salmón caminaba hasta quedar frente a Acnologia que lo miraba como simple cucaracha, pero todos pusieron su atención en él que había empezado hacer sellos de manos.

– Bueno, no creí que tendría que usar estas técnicas para poder ganar, pero no me queda mas opción – dice finalizando los sellos de mano quedando con las palmas juntas como si estuviera rezando – ¡Arte de Sellado Prohibida: Sello Mortal de la Parca! – exclamó y todos vieron como detrás del chico se empezó a formar un ser espectral de aspecto bastante tétrico que los paralizo y les dio un gran miedo.

(El shinigami de Naruto para que entiendan mejor xd)

También vieron que una masa roja se formaba crucificada frente a la parca, además tenia cuernos, alas, y las uñas asimilaban a garras. Esa era la forma que tenia el espíritu de Natsu (el modo E.N.D para ser mas claros excepto que sus pies son normales)

– Por qué me has invocado mortal? – Habla el Shinigami asustando a todos y por si fuera poco, ponía un poco nervioso a Acnologia.

– Quiero sellar el alma de Acnologia – responde sorprendiendo a todos y al dragón.

– Al condenar una vida, dos tumbas se cavan, ¿sabes que significa ese dicho? – dice confundiendo a todos.

– Cuando uno invoca al Dios de la Muerte, osea tú, el costo por sellar lo que su invocador quiera, tiene el precio de que también el propio invocador pierde su alma y muere al instante de terminar el sellado, además de que ambos víctima e invocador vivirán toda la eternidad en tu estómago, osea el limbo, no vas al cielo o al infierno, te quedas en la nada – responde y explica serio.

Todos lo que habían escuchado esa información, quedaron en completo shock de lo que había hecho su amigo. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar mas cuando vieron como el shinigami alzaba su brazo y lo clavaba en el alma crucificada de Natsu el cual salio de su estómago en dirección a Acnologia a gran velocidad. El dragón al sentir el peligro se alejo a gran velocidad pero fue alcanzado y arrastrado hacia Natsu, o mas bien su alma que era extirpada de su cuerpo, y todos podían verla.

Todos los amigos del peli salmón querían ir a evitar que hiciera esa tontería, pero debido a la presencia del shinigami no podían, ya que su sola presencia los aterraba, tenían un aura que además apestaba a muerte, era un ser omnipotente (no c como c dice :v), bueno era compresible ya que era una deidad.

Vieron como el alma del dragón negro del apocalipsis no pudo mas y termino siendo arrastrado hacia Natsu y sellado dentro de él. Vieron como humo salia del estómago de Natsu y extraños escritos se hacían visibles (el sello del shinigami).

Vieron como el cuerpo de Acnologia caía al suelo sin vida dando por terminada la batalla, y no solo eso, vieron como Natsu empezó a hacer mas sellos de manos los cuales solo el Shinigami supo a que técnica pertenecía.

– ¿Como es que tú, un mortal sepa esa técnica? – Pregunta el shinigami llamando la atención de todos.

– Me la enseñó el "Legendario" – responde sorprendiendo a la deidad, así que eso solo hizo que pensara una cosa…. ¡El bastardo de su amigo había encontrado un nuevo programa de entretenimiento!, y el sabia que cuando buscaba eso, sus programas siempre eran súper buenos, al igual que el de sus camaradas.

– Ya veo, y solo por eso no tomare tu alma – responde el dios de la muerte sorprendiendo a Natsu y a los demás – La razón de porque no lo hago, lo sabrás cuando estés en el otro mundo.

El shinigami estaba a punto de irse pero Zeref decidió preguntarle algo antes de irse.

– Shinigami-sama, que pasara con mi hermano? –.

– No lo se con exactitud, pero a ti Zeref, si llegarás a morir, tu irías al infierno por todo lo que has hecho – responde el dios, cosa que no sorprendió a Zeref, ya que sabia eso – Pero no será así, ya que todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora, las cosas malas, los demonios que creaste, y más, todos fueron hechos que nosotros los dioses consideramos nobles hasta el punto de ganarte un poco de nuestro respeto. – eso sorprende en gran medida a todos y mas a los Spriggan – Desafiaste nuestra autoridad divina a pesar de las consecuencias que conllevaba, no te rendiste, no retrocediste, y siempre seguiste adelante. Todo por traer de vuelta a tu hermano ahora conocido por nosotros como Etherias Natsu Dragneel.

De repente el cuerpo de Zeref empezó a brillar y un brillo hizo presencia a un lado de el pelinegro, donde apareció Mavis con su cuerpo, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos fue que ahora tenia el cuerpo de una adulta, y azopotamadre era muy sexy.

– He quitado de ustedes dos, la maldición que el pendejo de Anksheram puso en ambos, ya que el muy estúpido había roto una de las reglas que habían quedado impuestas a nosotros los dioses, y esa era de no intervenir en el mundo de los mortales a pesar de todo. Pero el bastardo no hizo caso y termino haciendo todo por su cuenta, asi que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes – dicho esto se hicieron presentes varios destellos de los cuales salieron varias personas, las cuales eran los difuntos amigos de todos. Sliver Fullbuster, Mika Fullbuster, Simón Mikazuchi, Rob, Ur Milkovich, Ultear Milkovich (la cual fue rejuvenecida y transportada al campo de batalla) y Natasha Dragneel junto a su esposo Zero Dragneel, los padres de Natsu Y Zeref – Esto es todo lo que haré por ti Etherias Natsu Dragneel, termina de una vez para que puedas reunirte con "El Legendario" – dicho esto, el Shinigami desaparece sin llevarse nada.

El Dragneel menor asiente y ve por una ultima vez a sus amigos, a su hermano junto a sus padres que estaban confundidos pero cuando vieron a Zeref y Natsu quedaron sorprendidos, pero vieron a Natsu.

El Dragneel les dedico una triste sonrisa que hizo que varias chicas del gremio lloraran ya que sabían porque esa sonrisa, y por alguna extraña razón, Natasha sintió un dolor en su pecho.

– Lo siento amigos, pero era la única manera de salvarlos. Erza dale tiempo al idiota del princeso para que pueda dar el primer paso – dice viendo a Erza y después a Jellal quien solo tuvo una vena palpitante al saber que se refería a el.

– Lo haré Natsu – le dice Erza tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas.

– Jellal, por favor cuida de Erza, ella es como una hermana para mí – le dice al Fernández.

– No te preocupes Natsu, lo haré – dice dándole una sonrisa a su camarada.

– Gray, deja de ser un pendejo Tsundere – le dice haciendo reír a todos incluyendo a Mika y Silver y sacándole una vena al Fullbuster menor.

– Callate afeminado – le dice Gray aunque tenia una sonrisa triste, pues el tipo que consideraba como un hermano estaba por irse de esta vida.

– Wendy, te quiero mucho hermanita, sigue adelante y nunca te rindas – le dice a la pequeña Dragon Slayer quien estaba llorando sin poder controlarse.

– L-lo h-hare… Nii-san – dice como puede, mientras era consolada por su amiga Chelia, además de que ella veía a Natsu como algo más que con cariño de hermanos (así es chavos la pequeña loli esta enamorada de Natsu).

– Luce – la rubia lloraba por ver como su amigo/amor secreto (no tan secreto :v) estaba por irse de esta vida – Lamento no poder estar mas a tu lado. Te mentiría si te digo que nunca paso un día en la que me imaginé una vida a tu lado. Tú, yo y una hermosa niña de nombre Nashi – En este punto, Lucy sollozaba por las palabras de Natsu, ya que al parecer la veía mas que una simple amiga – Cumple tu sueño, tengo mucha fe en que lograrás convertirte en la mejor escritora de todo el mundo.

– N-Natsu – Ella no pudo más y lloro, para ser consolada por Yukino y Levy.

De uno por uno se iba despidiendo Natsu, pero las que mas estaban afectadas eran Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane, Cana, Wendy, Erza y Juvia, al igual Yukino quien había desarrollado sentimientos al peli salmón y por si fuera poco, también Kagura y Meredy.

– Zeref – el mencionado miraba a Natsu con lágrimas cayendo sus ojos – A pesar de no estar todo este tiempo contigo, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho hermano. Desafiase a los dioses con tal de resucitarme, y llevando sobre ti una gran carga a causa eso, por eso te admiro y respeto. Y quiero decir con orgullo, que me siento honrado, feliz y afortunado de ser tu hermano. Cuida de él Mavis, no vaya ser que vuelva de nuevo a su modo emo.

– Tu tranquilo cuñado, tengo un método efectivo que me ayudara en eso – dice viendo con tristeza a su cuñado quien estaba por irse.

Finalmente Natsu voltea ver a sus padres, y aunque no los recordara mucho ya que no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, los quería porque ellos igualmente lo querían.

– Ojala pudiera recordarlos más pero me temo que eso no fue posible, quizás ya no esté con ustedes pero aun así tienen a Zeref-nii y por supuesto también a Larcade. Los quiero – finaliza Natsu haciendo llorar a su madre.

El peli rosa se concentra en la técnica suicida, para que después todos sintieran como el poder del Dragneel se concentraba en un solo punto.

¡Allahu Akbar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin flashback

– Ya de ahí no recuerdo nada – responde sinceramente el peli rosa.

– Te elevaste al espacio y estallaste fuera de la atmósfera del planeta – responde el dios.

– Ya veo – dice Natsu comprendiendo.

– ¿Neta?, pensé que saldrias con una mamada de, "no entendí" – dice imitando a Natsu.

– ¡Callate! – dice cabreado.

– No gracias :)v) – dice valiendole gaver todo :v.

– Ya, mejor dime para que me quieres, el Shinigami no me quitó mi alma porque me dijo que querías verme – dice confundido.

– Así es, pero para empezar yo me llamo Broly. Y la razón es porque creí conveniente darte una segunda oportunidad Natsu – finalizó el pelinegro.

– ¿En serio? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

– Así es, solo que en ese mundo no sé, si sufras cambios físicos cuando lleguéis una vez atravesado el portal – dice seriamente Broly – pero puedes estar un poco tranquilo, ya que a donde te voy a enviar se asemeja mucho a tu mundo pero tendrá unos pequeños… cambios por decirlo así.

– Ok – asiente el peli salmón ante sus palabras.

– Te daré unos pequeños regalos que tal vez te ayuden en el futuro –.

– ¿En serio? – pregunta.

Broly le entrega unos pergaminos a Natsu que los ve con aburrimiento.

– Aquí en los pergaminos encontrarás técnicas de fuego, rayo, viento, sombra y luz. No encontré de veneno y básicamente me da flojera buscar, tengo ya muchos problemas que no me da tiempo de buscar mas técnicas – Broly le había dado 5 pergaminos uno naranja el que era del fuego, amarillo el cual era el de rayo, verde el de viento, negro el de sombra y blanco el de luz.

– Son pergaminos con técnicas para Dragon Slayer? – pregunta Natsu y Broly simplemente dice "más o menos".

– A decir verdad son técnicas Ninja lo que vienen allí, en las de luz simplemente son técnicas que puedes aprender, pero para eso debes tener un bueno control de las demás magias de tus amigos – explica haciendo que Natsu medite lo que dijo y poco después asiente.

– Entiendo, debo entrenar en las magias que poseo de mis amigos para poder usar las técnicas, sin correr el riesgo de agotarme ¿no? – dice.

– Así es – en eso Broly hace aparecer otros dos pergaminos más, el primero tenia el símbolo de una Z y el segundo tenia el símbolo del remolino – aquí encontraras técnicas de los viejos enemigos de mi padre, en el que tiene la Z, en el segundo son técnicas de la familia de una gran amiga mía.

– Sugoi – exclama asombrado – ¡INCREÍBLE! – pero al recordar que había técnicas Ninja en otros pergaminos se emocionó aun más.

– Con el tiempo veras cosas que no te esperarás Natsu, así que estas advertido, pero antes – Broly chasquea los dedos y un brillo rodea a Natsu que segundos después desaparece – Mucho mejor.

– ¿Que me hiciste? – pregunta.

– Te quite tus maldiciones pero seguirás conservando la forma Etherias ya que es parte de tu "naturaleza", como si fuera una face de tu Dragon Force y otra que despertarás en el futuro que no es muy cercano a decir verdad – explica sorprendiendo al Dragneel.

– Increíble –.

– Si quieres, intenta despertarlo ahora – le dice confundiendo a Natsu – Concentra tu poder en tu brazo izquierdo y piensa en algo sumamente increíble o poderoso.

Dicho esto, Natsu se pone a imaginar en algo sumamente increíble o poderoso, busco pero en eso la llego a la mente una sola cosa y fue…

– IT'S SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito y por si fuera poco su ropa había cambiado quedando como todo espartano.

En eso una gran luz verde se manifiesta en el brazo izquierdo de Natsu segando unos segundos a Broly pero se compuso, para después ver que el muy cabrón había despertado su poder que se manifestaba en un guantelete carmesí con una gema en el centro y toques amarillos en el guantelete.

– "Solo le hacen falta unos toques y muescas para que se vea bien pinche perron y sea un mejor guantelete que el guantelete del infinito original" – pensó recordando Infinity War (vamos, yo se que ustedes también se imaginaron a el guantelete de Ddraig con las gemas del infinito, y debo decir que se ve muy very nice :v).

Natsu regresa en sí y observa el guantelete en su brazo, quedando asombrado.

– Sabes no quiero alargar mucho esta conversación así que mejor vente preparando, por que ya es hora de que te marches… a cierto, ira alguien más contigo – dijo Broly para volver a chasquear los dedos y atrás de él, aparezca un enorme zorro anaranjado rojizo con nueve colas – Este es mi amigo Kurama, el también te acompañara en tu viaje y te enseñará todo sobre los ninjas.

– Asombroso – exclama Natsu viendo el tamaño de el ser frente a él, a decir verdad era mas grande que Acnologia multiplicado por dos.

– Hola niño – saluda Kurama.

– Anda la osa si que eres grande – dice viendo el tamaño de Kurama.

– Jejeje, eres interesante muchacho – dice Kurama.

– ¿Tú vendrás conmigo? – le pregunta al Zorro el cual asiente – Increíble.

– Eres igual de hiperactivo y carismático que mi antiguo Jinchuriki y amigo "No me sorprendería que fueras su reencarnación" – Pensó lo último el Biju, viendo como la silueta de un hombre rubio se ponía detrás de Natsu, que al verlo le sonrió antes de desaparecer a lo cual, Kurama hace lo mismo. – "Jejejeje, esto sera divertido".

– Kurama, entra en el muchacho, debemos empezar ya – dice Broly y el zorro asiente y con una de sus colas toca a Natsu en su estómago y entra en él – ¿Estas listo chico?.

– ¡Sí Capitán estoy listo! – responde.

– No mames cabrón y yo que lo decía en buena onda – dice decepcionado Broly.

– A bueno :)v) – dice calmado.

Broly hace aparecer un portal a un lado de ellos que llevara a Natsu a su nueva vida.

– Ahora ve y has nuevas aventuras ¡porque te lo ordeno! – dice sacando al Plancton que lleva dentro xd.

– Por que me lo ordenooooooo! – Natsu corre hacía el portal y salta en el cual Patricio xd :v.

Cuando Natsu ingresa, inmediatamente el portal se cierra dejando a Broly solo en su sala.

El Saiyajin toma el control remoto de su televisor de ultima generación bien Chidori y enciende la tv para empezar a ver su programa.

– Ahora si se viene lo shido – exclama frotándose las manos mientras tenia una sonrisa idéntica al gato de Alicia – No vienen chicos, este programa esta por comenzar.

En eso vienen llegando Susanno117, Son Naruto Demon, Gabe Logan y Káiser. De Wattpad Luukun, Deadpool28 y DragneelNote.

– Y perdernos las desgracias de Natsu? Nunca cabrón – responde Susanno.

– Además es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando – dice Gabe sentándose en el sillón declinable.

– A webo, pero nos hacen faltan los chescos y botanas – dice Demon.

– Tranquilo, vi a Olga, Chloe y Celestine yendo a la cocina junto a Kaguya, Juvia, Rías y las demás. No creo que tarden en llegar – responde Káiser mientras tomaba asiento en los grandes sofás del lugar.

– Pinche envidia les tengo :'v – dice Luukun.

Te apoyo x2 – le apoya Dragneel.

– X3 porque descubrí que ella no me ama :,v – dice Deadpool28.

– Puta que sad :v – dice Broly.

Unos momentos después aparecen Juvia y las demás con carritos donde traían las deliciosas botanas y las ponían en la pequeña mesa del centro, para después tomar asiento junto a sus amos. Juvia y Kaguya junto a Broly, Rías y sus compañeras junto a Demon y Olga, Chloe y Celestine junto a Káiser.

Muy bien, que el primer capítulo de este programa ¡comience! – Enciende la televisión para empezar el programa.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia mía, pero les tengo unas propuestas y quiero ver cual de ellas queda de ganadora.

Las propuestas son:

1.- Que Natsu caiga en un mundo alterno pero similar a Earthland donde el no exista pero si una versión loli femenina suya que aun esta con Igneel y la adopta como su hermana menor ya que al ser de la misma sangre o genética como quieran, la cuida para después empezar sus nuevas aventuras, donde algunos de los amigos de Natsu serán mujeres.

2.- Que Natsu caiga en un mundo similar al nuestro solo que allí la magia, el 99% de la humanidad no la puede usar además de que ese mundo es demasiado moderno tanto en tecnología como en otras cosas. También tendrá una hermana gemela y habrá algunas versiones femeninas de varios magos allí, hará de súper héroe y antihéroe al mismo tiempo, y todo gracias a los conocimientos e ideales de Ddraig y Kurama así como los de Naruto y sus amigos, y al igual que los de Issei, excepto que de Issei solo adquirirá un poco de su perversión y su valor de proteger a sus amigos, lo de héroe y antihéroe es porque habrá un pequeño cruce con DC y Marvel, no se, tal vez le ponga mas emoción con eso.

3.- Que Natsu caiga en mundo donde el y todos sus amigos son parte de un anime llamado Fairy Tail, pero todos los que son miembros de Fairy Tail y los demás gremios existen allí pero no saben nada de eso y que son similares a los personajes de un anime (espero poder explicarme).

Bueno, esas fueron las propuestas que tengo para ustedes, si quieren que alguna chica de otro anime esté en el harem de Natsu pongan en los comentarios a quien.

También les aviso que habrá un personaje especial que acompañara a Natsu y el segundo sera… pues yo.

ADEMÁS NO ME ANDEN CAGANDO EL PALO HIJOS DE PUTA QUE YO SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE USTEDES SUEÑAN CON ESTAR DENTRO DE SUS ANIMES FAVORITOS HACIENDO DESMADRES!. Y por supuesto también para conocer a sus Waifus, Milfs y Lolis favoritas, así como sus personajes favoritos ya sean Laxus, Broly (yo xd Bv), Madara, Natsu, Goku, Naruto, Vegetto, Jellal, Itachi, Vegeta, Sasuke, Gray, Gohan, Gajeel, Kakashi, Piccolo, Zeref, Obito, Wiss, etc. Lo se porque en Wattpad hay varios aunque los que e visto todos son de Highschool DxD, uno de Fairy Tail y otro de Dragon Ball Z.

Digamos que yo seré por así decirlo, un "guía" para Natsu para que se acostumbre de forma rápida al lugar al que será enviado y por supuesto también su compañero de aventuras y locuras, también para aconsejarlo en el amor ok no :v.

Susanno117: decías que hablabas en serio, pero saliste con esa mamada de Bob Esponja -_-u

Broly: Bueno cada quien quiere lucirse y yo no soy la excepción :3

Eso es todo chau ;v/

Pd: Tengo pensado en enviar a Natsu a una dimensión distinta antes de la historia, pero tengo varias opciones y quiero que ustedes voten por cual.

Opción A: Terminator La Salvación.

Opción B: Rápidos y Furiosos 5control (ya saben, la aventura en Brasil)

Opción C: Resident Evil 3 (La película)

Opción D: La Opción A y después la Opción C

Decidan, voten y comenten, hablo en serio, su votos y comentarios me ayudan mucho.

Chao ahora si ;3/

Advertencia: Habrá Incesto


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada la mayoría votó por la última opción sobre los mundos a los cuales iría a parar Natsu antes de que empezara su nueva vida.

Fue la opción D

Ya sin mas que decir aparte que estoy algo cansado y aburrido (casi siempre xd :v)

Que empiece este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Nueva Aventura de Natsu

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Natsu Dragneel se había sacrificado por todos llevándose a Acnologia consigo solo para al final de acabar con el Dragón del Apocalipsis y él estallara fuera de la atmósfera por la gran concentración de magia.

También muchas cosas pasaron en ese mes que cambió para bien o para mal a muchos como por ejemplo:

Gajeel se confesó a Levy y formaron una relación oficial siendo felicitados por todos y los demás gremios.

Gray se había confesado a Juvia teniendo a todos de testigos, pero ella después de tantos rechazos por parte de él, terminó siendo ella quien rechazara al mago de hielo y frente a todos diciéndole también que ahora sólo lo veía como un amigo y compañero de gremio recibiendo así de todos los hombres incluso de su padre un:

¡UHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡FRIENDZONE!

Bueno además de que cuando ambos padres se enteraron de todo lo que había hecho y los rechazos que le había dado a la maga de agua quien lo amaba antes y él como siempre la ignoraba y la alejaba, hizo que los dos estuvieran decepcionados de su hijo por ser alguien tan idiota y tsundere según Natsu. Además de que Mika se llevo a su hijo de un pie arrastrándolo hacia un cuarto oscuro para darle un correctivo, dándole un escalofrío no solo a su esposo, sino también a todos los hombres que habían participado en la lucha, pero temblaron cuando escucharon los gritos súper varoniles del Devil Slayer de hielo, y no solo eso, escucharon el sonido sordo de los golpes, puñetazos y patadas, pero por si fuera poco también el crugido de huesos por las llaves de lucha y quebradoras dignas del Smackdown o Raw.

Cuando los gritos de agonía terminaron, todos ven como la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y los hombres y mujeres ven como Mika sale con una sonrisa de satisfacción dándole un escalofrío a todos al igual que a las mujeres, para que atrás de ella saliera un Gray todo maltrecho y masacrado con sangre saliendo de varias partes, solo para que al verlo todos sintieran mucha lástima por el pobre, pero esa lastima se convirtió en clemencia ya que Mika se detuvo para que Gray la alcanzara solo para que éste fuera agarrado de la cabeza y recibiera un RKO y no solo eso, también un "Ajuste de Actitud" recibiendo Mika de los chicos un:

¡JOHN CENAAAAAAAA!

¡TUTURU TUUUUUU TUTURU TUUUUUU TUTURU TUUUUUU TUTURU TUUUUUU!

Y tampoco falto el pendejo que se acerco a la madre e hijo maltratado Fullbuster y empezó el conteo teniendo la mujer el pie encima de su hijo, y el pendejo del conteo fue siendo nada más y menos que Laxus que estaba vestido de referí.

– 1, 2, 3 ¡se acabó!, la campeona de la WWE Fiore ¡Mikaaaaa Fullbusteeeer! – exclama levantando la mano a la nueva campeona que se sorprendió y fue ovacionada por las mujeres mientras llegaba Makarov con el cinturón del campeón mundial de peso pluma :v.

Mikan lo toma y se junta con su mánager siendo nada más y menos que Natasha Dragneel la madre de Zeref y Natsu.

– Gracias, gracias, doy clases los jueves no cobro mucho – dice a sus fans mientras su club de fans recién formado por Kagura, Erza y Minerva se acerca para pedirle autógrafos.

Otra cosa que pasó en ese tiempo, fue que Lucy se convirtió en una gran escritora reconocida a nivel internacional en solo un mes, ya que unos días después de que Natsu muriera había terminado su novela siendo nada más y menos que todas las aventuras que ella vivió junto a Natsu y sus amigos. Además Happy se quedo a vivir con ella yell nombre de la novela ella decidió llamarlo "Las Aventuras del Dragón, la Princesa, La Caballero, el Alquimista y la Sacerdotisa" en memoria a su amigo y amor ahora fallecido, el cual se vendió como pan caliente aparte de su otra novela la cual llamó "Iris".

Jellal por fin se confeso a Erza y ambos formaron su relación una semana después de la muerte del Salamander.

Crimen Sorciere fue perdonado de sus crímenes y se unieron a Fairy Tail pero Sorano (Ángel) se unió a Sabertooth para estar al lado de su hermana menor Yukino.

Simón después de ser resucitado se fue a la ciudad donde residía el gremio Mermaid Hills para estar con Kagura y recuperar tiempo perdido con su hermana.

Ultear y Ur pasaron tiempo de madre e hija, así como de nieta y abuela, ya que Meredy se llevo demasiado bien con la madre de su madre adoptiva.

Romeo se había confesado a Wendy pero ella lo rechazo, le dijo que solo lo veía como un amigo (friendzoneado) y que no se volvería a enamorar de nadie ya que el único amor de su vida había muerto sacrificándose por todos. Fue allí donde él descubrió que Wendy estaba enamorada de Natsu, no solo él, también Charle se entero al igual que todas las chicas del gremio pero la primera que en verdad lo supo fue Chelia, ya que cuando Natsu fue por Wendy a Lamia Scale la peli rosa le preguntó si estaba enamorada de Natsu y la peli azul solo se sonrojó y empezó a decir incoherencias, hasta que en silencio afirmó con la cabeza.

Laxus se juntó con Mirajane y formaron una relación, siendo felicitados por todos.

Irene paso tiempo con su hija y avanzaron bastante en su relación de madre e hija.

Zeref se casó oficialmente con Mavis y la fiesta fue en grande en Alvarez, también apareció ante todos la que seria la esposa del Dios que le dio a Natsu la segunda oportunidad y como un regalo de bodas ella les trajo de nuevo a la vida a Augusto (August en el español es Augusto) y revelando su identidad de que era el hijo primogénito de Mavis y Zeref el hermano mayor de Larcade, además de que August fue apresado por un abrazo de su madre quien estaba feliz de saber que tenia otro hijo.

No solo eso, a Lucy le trajo de vuelta a su madre Layla y a su padre Jude, la rubia no esperó ningún segundo y los abrazo a ambos mientras los tres lloraban porque se habían vuelto a reunir.

Sip, muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo.

Salto en el tiempo, un año después

Nos centramos en el gran salón del Castillo del Rey Thoma E. Fiore y Hisui E. Fiore, donde se estaba llevando una fiesta por la coronación de la princesa, ahora Reina Hisui.

Todos los magos de los gremios que estuvieron en la guerra estaban presentes y no solo ellos, también Zeref Mavis junto a sus hijos y el señor y señora Dragneel como invitados de honor.

La fiesta fue en grande y todos felicitaban a Hisui, hasta que en medio del salón aparece un gran brillo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Cuando se disipó vieron que quien había aparecido fue la mujer que había traído a August a la vida.

Tenia la piel blanca de porcelana, cejas finas, ojos perla y cabello blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y tenía un kimono de combate.

(No hace falta saber quien es o ¿si?, para los que no sepan, es Kaguya)

– Hola a todos de nuevo – saluda casualmente Kaguya.

– Kaguya-sama – todos hacen una reverencia.

– Es un honor verla de nuevo Kaguya-sama – Hisui llega y se inclina ante ella al igual que Zeref.

– ¿A que debemos su visita Kaguya-sama? – pregunta Zeref.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que diría ya que si ella vino al mundo de los mortales debe ser importante.

– Solamente vine a pasar el rato – dice sacándole una gota a todos – Y también a felicitar a Hisui-chan por su coronación.

– Le agradezco mucho Kaguya-sama – le dice Hisui.

– Ah si y también para preguntarles algo – eso llamo la atención de todos – Quería preguntarles a todos si querían ver las nuevas aventuras de Natsu.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por eso, ¿acaso fue recusitado?.

– ¿Esta vivo? – pregunta Natasha con esperanza.

– Así es, mi esposo lo revivió y lo envió a otro mundo, pero antes hará unos pequeños viajes a otros distintos mundos para poder llegar, ya que es un largo viaje y no sabemos como u donde aparecerá en esos mundos. – dice la Diosa Conejo – Pero cuando le resucitó no podía enviarlo de nuevo aquí, ya que tenia algo especial preparado para él, por lo que hará su vida en el lugar al cual fue destinado.

– Ya veo – dice triste la matriarca de los Dragneel mientras su marido le ponía una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

– Entonces ¿que dicen? – les vuelve a preguntar.

Todos empezaron a pensarlo hasta que Zeref decide hablar por todos.

– Hablo en nombre de todos para decirle, que nos gustaría ver las aventuras de Natsu en su nueva vida – dice el pelinegro.

– Si es así – la peli blanca con un chasquido de sus dedos todos desaparecieron del gran salón.

De un momento a otro todos aparecieron en una sala de cine digna de Hollywood donde todos estaban sentados y la princesa junto a su padre y la familia Dragneel (incluyendo a Mavis) estaban en la zona VIP.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos pero se calmaron y lo dejaron pasar cuando las luces se apagaron y todos empezaron a observar la pantalla grande que empezaba la cuenta regresiva de tres, dos, uno y en negro para después mostrar los créditos de forma Chidori :v.

Producciones The Gods Saiyans Ootsutsuki Voorhees Krueger

(Nota: Digan si no me la mamé con este nombre :v)

Dirigida por:

Broly Van Hellsing

Todos estaban atentos viendo la pantalla comiendo y bebiendo soda o cerveza.

Escrita por:

Natsu Dragneel

(sin que el wey lo sepa y además por mi ya que yo soy el que escribe esta wea y Natsu la sigue sin darse cuenta :v)

Con la colaboración especial de:

Kurama Ootsutsuki

Ddraig Gales

Interpretado y protagonizado por:

Natsu Dragneel

Kurama Ootsutsuki

Ddraig Gales (como no tiene nombre decidí pornerle así)

Invitado especial:

Marcus

John Connor

Kyle Rise

(No se quien mas)

Chuck Norris (ok no esto no es cierto xd :v)

Después de que terminara toda esas mamadas todos vieron que lo primero que se mostró fue el cielo azúl, para que después fuera invadido por aves voladoras de metal que ellos desconocían (Helicópteros dah :v).

Vieron que todos los helicópteros iban en una sola dirección la cual mostró la zona que estaba fuertemente armada hasta los dientes de misiles.

Ven todo lo que pasa en la película hasta que llega la noche después de que saliera Marcus de la profundidad.

De pronto las cámaras (las cuales no hay :v) se enfocan en el cielo donde de pronto se formo un vórtice del cual desprendía luz, para que de allí saliera una persona descendiendo a gran velocidad.

– ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que sera Natsu causando una explosión? – dijo Zeref en voz alta haciendo que todo mundo asintiera a sus palabras.

Cuando lo que sea que haya caído al suelo causando una explosión, al revelarse y que se disipara el polvo y humo se reveló a Natsu reincorporándose y ver a su alrededor, solo que la única diferencia fue…

– ¡OH RAYOS ESTA DESNUDO! – fue el grito de todos los hombres.

#EntendíLaReferenciaPorque...

– "Oh por dios es enorme" – fue el pensamiento de todas, pero de TODAS las pervertidas, osea de TODAS las mujeres presentes incluyendo a las dos sexys y adorables lolis profanables, la ahora reina y a las Milfs que estaban como un tomate sobremadurado.

Nota: Oh si, hay que aprovechar el bug cuando se presenta 7u7

Natsu analizaba todo a su alrededor hasta que se toma la cabeza (la de arriba mujeres cochinas malpensadas pervertidas y hombres de dudosa sexualidad :v) ya que sentía un dolor punzante.

– Gha maldición – dice Natsu aguantándose el dolor.

Momentos después el dolor desaparece y empieza a calmarse, se mira para darse cuenta de que está desnudo.

– Natsu, sigue caminando hacia el frente – dice una voz tétrica que le erizó la piel a todos y se preguntaban de donde venía.

– Ok – obedeciendo.

Los magos se estaban preguntando que era eso que habían escuchado y Kaguya es la que les responde.

– Esa voz pertenece a uno los nuevos compañeros de Natsu, no deben preocuparse… o tal vez si – dice Kaguya dejando con una poker face a todos.

Natsu siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos unas cosas en fuego, sabia que algo debió haber pasado allí por lo que fue a ver, claro sin darse cuenta que era observado por todos sus amigos y sus chicas que lo amaban en secreto, además de que lo vieron tal como Kami lo trajo al mundo.

Cuando llegó vio lo que serian cajas, máquinas y armas destruidas envueltas en fuego, así como cadáveres de personas regadas en el lugar.

Todos los magos quedaron impactados por lo que estaban viendo, era como si hubieran estado en una guerra.

– Hubo una batalla aquí, Broly me contó lo que ocurría en este lugar – se escuchó la voz tétrica de nuevo.

Natsu cerro los ojos y se concentró para que después todos vieran que la escena cambio a un lugar oscuro y alcantarillado, claro que hubo sencura y solo se mostraba a Natsu de la cintura para arriba por el bien de las mujeres pervertidas xd.

Frente a Natsu había un par de enormes rejas del cual se vieron un par de ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, además de una sonrisa dentuda muy aterradora, mas que Acnologia, Erza, Mira, Minerva e Irene juntas xd :v.

– Y eso que vienes a verme, tienes una pregunta ¿verdad? – decía para después mostrarse siendo un enorme zorro de nueve colas que impresionó a todos los espectadores.

– Si, es sobre el entrenamiento – dice Natsu.

– Pues, debes tener paciencia, ya que lo primero que harás sera una prueba que los dos queremos ponerte, ¿verdad Ddraig? – dice haciendo que la escena ahora se cambiara a un hermoso paisaje de una pradera con un lago de agua cristalina, un campo de flores, un huerto lleno de diferentes arboles frutales, y una cadena de montañas a lo lejos.

A un lado de de Kurama aterriza un Dragón carmesí del mismo tamaño tiránico que el zorro, se veía muy poderoso (porque lo es :v).

– Así es Kurama – responde Ddraig.

– ¿Cual es esa prueba? – pregunta curioso.

– Madura/Madura – dice ambos.

Con los espectadores

– No pues Natsu ya valió – dice Zeref recibiendo un zape de Mavis y un jalón de orejas de parte de su madre – Ay ay ay ay oigan, ya, fue solo una broma.

– No hables así de tu hermano menor jovencito, recuerda quien fue el que salvo – dice su madre reprochándole.

– Si mamá – dice agachando la cabeza.

– Cuando regresemos a casa, estarás castigado y limpiarás la cocina – dice Mavis.

– Si Mavis – mas cabizbajo.

– ¡Baquetón, mangoneado! – dicen todos los demás.

– Quieren que les de un castigo a ustedes también niños – dice Natasha mirándolos de forma tetrica.

– N-no – dice todos cagados hasta las patas.

Con Natsu

– ¿En serio? – pregunta.

– También, Sellaremos toda tu magia (Natsu aquí no hace maldiciones después de todo ya no es un demonio) – dice Ddraig.

– ¿Eh?, ¿por qué? – pregunta nervioso.

– Es parte de tu prueba, la cual es Supervivencia – responde Kurama seriamente.

– Deberás aprender a sobrevivir y vivir sin tu magia hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, usa tu intelecto, agilidad, astucia y habilidades físicas para afrontar los retos que se te vendrán en este mundo y en el siguiente – dice Ddraig.

– Queremos que seas igual de fuerte o más que nuestros antiguos portadores – dice Kurama.

– Ya veo – dice Natsu.

– Natsu – lo llama Ddraig.

– ¿Si? – Natsu lo mira.

– ¿Quieres saber como nuestros antiguos portadores fueron tan fuertes y lo siguen siendo aún, que hasta por eso se han convertido en Dioses de la Destrucción? – le pregunta Kurama.

Natsu y los magos quedaron sorprendidos por eso y todos querían saberlo y más Natsu.

– Si quiero saberlo – dice serio.

– Para llegar a ser grande y sabio – dice Ddraig dejando en suspenso a Natsu y a los demás.

Y Kurama es quien completa la frase con una sonrisa de orgullo.

– Primero tienes que ser ingenuo e idiota – dice dejando con la mirada plana a Natsu y a los demás – Ellos empezaron desde lo más bajo, fueron débiles e inocentes a muchas cosas, sufrieron mucho tiempo y muchas veces vieron de frente a la muerte, incluso lucharon contra ella para seguir adelante.

– Mi antiguo Jinchuriki llamado Naruto Uzumaki, era el mas idiota e ingenuo de nuestro mundo, el Mundo Ninja conocido como Naciones Elementales. Él junto a su hermana gemela Naruko fueron despreciados desde su nacimiento, abandonados, sus padres murieron protegiéndolos el mismo día de su nacimiento – dice Kurama – Trataron de usarlos como armas por poseerme, pero el viejo líder del pueblo donde vivían los salvó pero no pudo hacer mucho, gracias a él, ellos eran algo felices, pero a los seis Naruto fue salvado de un ataque de una turba por uno de los que ahora son dioses destructores, por su maestro. Lo entreno y lo hizo mas fuerte al igual que él se hizo.

– A decir verdad Naruto no tenia hermana, a decir verdad le habían dado una segunda oportunidad de reescribir su historia y yo lo acompañé, tal como tú lo vas hacer pero solo que en esa el tuvo a su hermana Naruko para que lo apoyara. Bueno después de eso se fue a entrenar por 7 años, siete años los cuales se volvió demasiado poderoso y logro grandes hazañas las cuales fueron mas que suficientes para nominarlo a Dios Destructor – termina Kurama además de que Kurama le muestra unas escenas donde empezó la aventura del rubio hasta que tuvo su segunda oportunidad y ahora con una hermana gemela, así como algunas escenas incestuosas de ambos donde la rubia se confesaba y se besaban o pasaban al siguiente nivel, claro había censura y se mostró donde Naruto le proponía matrimonio a Naruko y se mostraba la boda, hasta el futuro donde ambos tenían muchos hijos rubios o pelirrojos y se veían felices además de que se miraban una ojiperla de cabello azul y otra ojinegra de cabello azabache con niños igual – Se caso con su hermana quien se confesó a él, al igual que otras dos chicas y tuvieron una hermosa familia. Pero se fueron de su antiguo hogar y vivieron en el lugar donde residía su madre donde también gobernaron ya que ellos eran de la realeza, era los príncipes de uno de los mas grandes países el cual fue destruido por las demás Naciones que no temían lazos de alianza con ellos, pero Naruto junto a sus esposas lo resurgieron y se volvieron el país más fuerte y prospero del planeta, además de que ambos son los nietos de Broly – termina de contar Kurama la historia (este Kurama es de mi primer historia "Naruto el Ninja Legendario" publicada en Wattpad por SUSANNO117 y Kaiser Kai Charlychan500 de Fanfiction).

– Guau – fue lo único que podía decir Natsu.

No solo Natsu, los demás estaban igual, no podían decir nada aunque Levy y Lucy empezaban a escribir sobre "Amor Prohibido", " Incesto" y esas cosas.

– Por ahora sigamos adelante, Natsu necesitas ropa, adelante de ti hay un cadáver, toma la ropa y pontela además el muerto ya no la necesita y no me contradigas que la necesitas – le dice Kurama serio a lo que Natsu no puede negarse.

– De acuerdo – salio de su espacio mental y vio el cadáver del hombre, le quito la ropa y se la puso él.

Después de eso, se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo sin saber que iba por el mismo camino por donde iba cierto hombre con cuerpo mecánico.

– A propósito Ddraig, ¿como era tu antiguo portador? – pregunta curioso el peli salmón.

– Un completo idiota pervertido sin remedio – dice con vergüenza en su voz.

– ¿En serio? – Natsu no se lo creía – ¿Y como es que llego a ser tan fuerte?.

– Maduró con el paso del tiempo, aunque, para tener mi poder, tenia que tocar pechos – dice desilusionado.

Eso no le gustó en nada a las chicas que los escuchaban y miraban.

– Además lo que lo motivaba a ser jocosamente poderoso, era… cumplir su sueño de ser el Rey del Harem – Dice haciendo que las mujeres espectadoras pusieran una cara de asco – Pero cuando su madre fue asesinada, el perdió todo, se volvió alguien distante, se separo de sus amigos y de todo ya que nada es mas poderoso que el amor de una familia, ese era otro de los motivos por lo cual se volvió poderoso, para proteger y cuidar de su madre. Ella lo cuido a él y a su hermana gemela cuando su padre murió en un atentado, la madre de mi portador fue asesinado por un demonio llamado Rizevin, el hijo de un Rey Demonio que se vengo de él por arruinar sus planes, abandonó su hogar después de dispersar las cenizas de su madre en el mar y matar a Rizevin y al Dragón del Apocalipsis Trihexa conocido como 666, el cual uno de los dioses mas poderosos de mi mundo selló a costa de su vida pero valió la pena para él, estuvo viviendo en una isla aislado de todos, pero su hermana gemela lo encontró.

– Dejame adivinar, ella se le confesó y se quedó a vivir con él para formar una familia nueva sin que el mundo los critique por ser hermanos ¿verdad? – dice Natsu acertando.

– Así es, dejo de ser un guerrero pero nunca dejo de entrenar ya que no quería perder a su hermana – Ddraig muestra unas escenas donde Issei encuentra el cadáver de su madre dejando tristes a todos los espectadores, luego cambio a donde usaba la ayuda de Ddraig para matar a Rizevin y a Trihexa y después irse del mundo entero.

La escena cambio a una donde estaba una castaña muy hermosa que miraba a Issei que estaba viendo el mar en su casa en la isla sin prestarle atención, ella se acerca y se pone frente a él para abrazarlo y haciendo que el castaño rompiera en llanto. Después se mostró a Issei frente a su hermana quien le confiesa sus sentimientos y lo besa para que este le correspondiera.

– Después de unos meses, ella queda embarazada de un niño, meses que las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él lograron encontrarlo, aunque se sentían tristes de no ser las primeras en quedar embarazadas – dice sacándole una gota a Natsu y a los espectadores al igual que a Kurama – Pero aún así, esperaron su turno, técnicamente mi Portador Issei fue quien logro que las facciones que componían mi mundo se unieran y hubiera paz, se caso con todas las chicas y tuvieron hijos, vive feliz pero no quiso irse de la isla, la cual con los años fue repoblada por la descendencia de Issei y sus amigos que fueron a vivir con él para apoyarlo. Crearon un nuevo país que se mostró al mundo después y se ganó muchas alianzas. En fin, tuvo una vida feliz hasta que le ofrecieron ser dios destructor pero lo rechazó.

– ¿Eh?, rechazó ser dios destructor ¿por qué? – Natsu no se lo creía.

– Dijo que el no lo merecía, además de que no estaba interesado y que él solo quería pasar hasta los últimos momentos de su vida al lado de su familia, algo grande de admirar, fue mi único y primer amigo que no me vio como un arma – dice sonriendo recordando a Issei.

– Guau, rechazo ese honor y prefirió más a su familia, si el hubiera estado en Fairy Tail hubiera encajado muy bien – dice Natsu haciendo sonreír a sus amigos que lo veían.

– Tienes razón – dice Ddraig – Natsu avanza mas rápido.

– ¿Cual es la prisa? – pregunta el peli salmón.

– Siento la presencia de alguien adelante – le dice el Dragón.

– "Aunque esa presencia es diminuta, como si estuviera casi muerto… casi" – piensa Kurama serio.

– De acuerdo – Natsu avanzó mas rápido.

En unos minutos logro ver adelante a una persona caminado, así que se acerco corriendo.

– ¡Hey! – grita Natsu para llamar su atención.

El hombre se detiene y voltea a verlo para quedar impresionado, ya que ese chico portaba el uniforme de uno de los soldados muertos que encontró, además dedujo que era un Punk por cabello y tenia rasgos asiáticos.

Natsu se acerca hasta quedar junto a él y lo saluda.

– Hola, me alegra encontrarte amigo, pensé que no podría encontrar a alguien en un lugar como este – dice Natsu aliviado pero el hombre.

– ¿What?, sorry men, not speak Japanese (Nota: No se ingles solo lo hago a tanteo :"v) – dice el sujeto dejando confundido a Natsu porque no le entendía al igual que los espectadores.

– No te entiendo – Natsu estaba confundido.

– (Lo que él dijo Natsu, fue: ¿Que?, lo siento hombre pero no hablo japonés) – le traduce Kurama.

– (Ya veo, ya les preguntarle después, ahora el problema sería como poder hablar con él) – les dice en su mente.

– (Espera un segundo Natsu) – le dice Ddraig, para que después un brillo que rápidamente se dispersó iluminará unos segundo y le dice – Listo, ahora si habla con él.

– (Ok). Lo siento, pero dije que me alegra encontrarte amigo, pensé que no podría encontrar a alguien en un lugar como este – le dice hablando su idioma aunque a decir verdad aunque lo haga, los magos lo estarían escuchando en su idioma – Quería preguntarte si sabes lo que pasó allá atrás.

– Ya veo, pero lamento decepcionarte amigo, porque no lo sé, yo desperté desnudo en una camilla y esta ropa se la quité a un cadáver, a decir verdad te iba hacer la misma pregunta, sobre que día era este y el año – le dice.

– Ya veo, ¿te importa si viajo contigo?, quiero saber que ocurrió al igual que tú – le pregunta el Dragneel.

– No hay problema, así podremos apoyarnos – le dice.

– Gracias, perdón por presentarme ahora, Soy Natsu– se presenta el DS extendiéndole la mano.

– Soy Marcus – estrecha la mano del Dragneel – Debemos seguir avanzando, no se a donde llegaremos pero esperó que encontremos un techo.

* * *

Chan chan, aquí el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado.

Decidí poner sobre la vida de Naruto e Issei ya que ya que que Natsu debía saber mas o menos como se volvieron poderosos ambos, y claro hubo cambios en la historia contada por ambos y no es como en el anime y manga.

En el siguiente capítulo verán como se encuentra con Kyle y Star y empiezan su camino.

Si les gusta dejen un comentario positivo, voten e inviten a más personas a leer esta historia así como las demás.

Cuidense y Chao :3/

Dejen sus comentarios positivos y criticas constructivas y no ofensivas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a pasado mucho tiempo después del ultimocapítulo, pero espero hayan aguantado para este cap, que sera cortopor falta de inspiración pero hice lo que pude, así que no digo mas yempecemos...1**

 **Pd: Al final hay algo que se debe leer, importante :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Iniciando el viaje**

* * *

Marcus y Natsu estuvieron caminado sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que algo ilumina la cara de Marcus y ve que era un reflector de carretera y con eso siguieron ese camino. Cuando vieron mas adelante una ciudad o lo era ya que se veía destrozada, no dudaron y fueron hacia allí, cuando llegaron entraron a la ciudad y mientras caminaban por las calles solo encontraban ruinas, ruinas y mas ruinas, aunque al menos habían lugares buenos y en pie.

Caminaron por un par de minutos más hasta que vieron la silueta de una persona mas adelante a lo que llaman su atención.

– ¡Hey! – Marcus es quien llama su atención.

El "Sujeto" voltea a ellos y sin previo aviso les empieza a disparar.

– **"¡NATSU CUBRETE"** – Dice Kurama pero una persona los salva a ambos. **1**

El Terminator avanza a ellos pero cae en una trampa, mientras el sujeto que los salvó se quita la capucha y les dice "Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir" y lo hacen. **1**

Ambos siguen al chico misterioso hacia el interior de una juguetería, el Terminator que estaba de cabeza los mira y les tira una granada (o eran misiles?) que le da a una pila de escombros, pero Natsu y Marcus siguen al muchacho. **1**

Al subir a la azotea de una tienda ven que había una niña morena de al menos casi la edad de Wendy o unos años menor, el chico le hace señas que la niña entiende y toma una navaja que para cortar la cuerda que sostenía unos grandes tubos de construcción que aplastan al Exterminador. **1**

El robot queda destruido pero aun así sigue disparando su ametralladora hasta que se da el mismo en la cabeza acabándose así mismo de sus funciones.

– (En que clase de mundo vine a parar?) – dice en su mente Natsu.

– ** _(A donde vamos a parar?!)_** – dice Ddraig imitando al cantante mexicano Marco Antonio Solis.

– (No empiecen!) – dice fastidiado el Dragneel.

– **(Aguafiestas)** – dice Kurama.

Marcus y Natsu se acercan a ver lo que quedaba del Terminator, eso si los tomo desprevenidos y no supieron como reaccionar así que Natsu se acerca a la niña y le grita alterado.

– Que era eso?! – Dice Natsu.

¡Chick chak!

 **(Chidos efectos de sonido a poco no krnal :v)**

Ambos voltean al chico que les apuntaba con el arma por lo que ellos tenían la desventaja.

– Ella no va hablar pero ustedes si – les dice a ambos apuntándoles con las armas – De donde sacaron esas chaquetas?. **1**

Marcus y Natsu se miran para que el primero le respondiera.

– De quienes ya no la necesitan – dice mientras se mantenían en su lugar.

– A si?, ven ese símbolo en sus brazos? – dice a lo que ambos miran su brazo donde estaba la tela roja – Significa sangre. Es el símbolo de la Resistencia, así que quitenselas.

Les ordena a ambos pero ninguno de los dos lo obedece y Marcus se acerca lentamente hacia él.

– ¡Quitensela! – les exige mas fuerte poniéndole el arma cerca de la cabeza a Marcus, solo para que en un movimiento rápido Marcus le arrebatara el arma y le apuntara con ella. **1**

– Si vas apuntarle a alguien, es mejor que estés listo para jalar el gatillo – le dice para dejar de apuntarle y sacar el tiro que tenia arriba la escopeta y volvérselo a poner pero sin cargarle tiro arriba – Volveremos a preguntar, que...era eso? – dice señalando a la maquina asesina de abajo.

– Un Terminator… T-600 – responde la pregunta cansado.

– Que pasó aquí? – pregunta Natsu viendo alrededor.

– El Día del Juicio, eso paso – responde Kyle.

– Que día es este?, de que año? – pregunta Marcus.

– 5 de octubre del 2018 – responde Kyle. **2**

 **(Nota: no recuerdo bien porque hace tiempo que no miro la películaasí que no esperen mucho :v)**

– Que sucedió exactamente? – pregunta Natsu.

– Skynet, eso paso y… – el chico iba hablar pero mira a la niña que estaba paralizada en su lugar – ¡Al suelo!

El chico corre rápido y toma a la niña para después tirarse al piso siendo seguido por Natsu y Marcus.

Poco después se muestra a una gran nave llegando al lugar rastreando el área y por los propulsores crea una fuerte ventisca que hace que el edificio de al lado colapse debido a las débiles estructuras.

Cuando la nave se aleja derrumbando un edificio todos se calman y se levantan.

– Era un cazador – dice llamando la atención de Marcus y Natsu – Gracias a ustedes saben que estamos aquí.

– Como te llamas? – le pregunta Marcus.

– Kyle Rise – le responde Kyle y ve que Natsu se le queda mirando a Star – Ella se llama Star.

Natsu le da la mano en señal de saludo a la niña quien la acepta sacándole una sonrisa al peli rosa. **1**

– Oye – Kyle llama la atención de Natsu.

– Que? –.

– Eres acaso un Punk? – pregunta. **1**

– Porque todos dicen eso? – pregunta a Marcus.

– Por tu cabello – le dice Marcus.

– Solo porque tenga el cabello rosa no significa que sea un punk, este es mi color de cabello natural – responde Natsu.

– Lo siento – se disculpa el padre de John.

– Nah estoy acostumbrado a recibir esos "halagos" – dice mientras a un lado de su cabeza se formaba una nube imaginaria que el solo podía ver y en ella se mostraba a Gray viéndolo con enojo.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos que miraban la escena desde la sala se estaban riendo del pobre stripper, quien solo tenían un tic en el ojo.

– Vaya Stripper, quien hubiera pensado que saldrías en la gran pantalla – le dice Gajeel al mencionado quien solo bufo molesto.

– Cierra el pico copia barata de Terminator – dice Gray enojado queriendo encarar al Redfox. **1**

¡Chick chack!

– Vete al diablo – dice un Gajeel vestido de Terminator con una escopeta SPAS-12, lentes negros y una voz como la de Terminator.

– Conportate Gajeel – le dice Levy.

– Ok – el metalero obedece :v. **1**

– Shhhh callense quiero ver lo que va pasar más adelante con mi Sochi – dice Natasha comiendo palomitas junto a Mika, Irene, Mavis y Ur.

 **De regreso con los protagonistas**

Después de conocerse un poco Natsu y Marcus van al refugio de Kyle y Star para descansar un poco, era pequeño pero acogedor.

Los dos estaban sentados en troncos que estaban allí junto a Star, hasta que llega Kyle con un plato con carne seca.

– Es coyote de hace dos días – lo huele un poco – Es mejor que comer coyote de hace tres días – dice mientras repartía a los demás quienes dieron gracias pero solo uno comió, uno porque tenia hambre y el otro porque extrañamente no tenía nada de apetito.

Marcus se levanta y toma el arma de Kyle que estaba recargada haciendo que el chico se ponga nervioso.

– Oye que haces? – pregunta para después callarse cuando Marcus carga el arma y le apunta, pero Natsu se mantenía tranquilo.

– Toma el arma – dice Marcus y Kyle solo queda con cara de "¿Que?" – Toma el arma.

Kyle inseguro ve el arma y segundos después se la arrebata pero no espero que la escopeta tuviera una cuerda en el mango y el resto en su mano que evitaba quitársela.

– Magia – dice Marcus.

– _"Si tan solo vieras lo que puedo hacer"_ – pensó Natsu haciendo que sus inquilinos sonrieran al igual que sus amigos espectadores.

Marcus le entrega el arma a Kyle quien agradece por la lección.

– Gracias –.

– No hay de que – dice y ve un radio por los de decide preguntar – Funciona?.

– No. Mi padre trató de hacerla funcionar pero no lo logró – dice el chico.

– Puedo? – pide permiso.

– Adelante, aunque no creo que funcione – dice el Rise.

Natsu se había mantenido pensativo, ya que desde que llegaron a la ciudad solo se habían encontrado con Kyle y Star, eso era demasiado extraño para el.

– Oigan donde están los demás?, porque desde que llegamos a esta ciudad solo nos encontramos con ustedes – pregunta Natsu y eso llamo la atención de Marcus ya que era cierto, al mismo tiempo que trataba de arreglar el radio.

– No hay nadie mas, todos huyeron – responde el chico viendo el fuego – Solo Star y yo nos quedamos aquí.

Natsu fruncio el ceño y Marcus igual ya que eso era extraño y a la vez tonto de parte de ellos y Marcus decide preguntar.

– Por qué se quedaron? – Natsu presta atención a la respuesta.

– Porque somos la resistencia, la última defensa de Los Ángeles – responde Kyle dejando sorprendidos a ambos y a los espectadores.

– Osea que ustedes decidieron quedarse para proteger esta ciudad en ruinas? – dice Natsu sorprendido.

– Este es nuestro hogar, lo defenderemos hasta que estemos muertos, no podemos dejar que Skynet tome el control de la ciudad – dice Kyle decidido.

– Ya veo – dice Natsu – "Si estos dos si fueran de mi mundo, todos los gremios los hubieran querido reclutar en su familia".

Los pensamientos de Natsu hizo que todos sus amigos y maestros de Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Quattro Cerberus y Sabertooth sonrieran ya que estaba en lo correcto.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron cortados cuando escucharon el sonido de la radio funcionar, y estaban escuchando la voz de una persona.

– Recuerden, ustedes, son La Resistencia y la última linea de defensa contra Skynet, no somos máquinas, somos humanos… Soy John Connor – decía la persona de la radio antes de cortar la transmisión.

– Quien era el? – pregunta Natsu.

– Es John Connor, el líder de La Resistencia – responde Kyle – Se dice que desde que era un niño había estado luchando contra las máquinas.

Marcus había decidido seguir su camino ya que no tenia pensado quedarse en los Ángeles, pero Kyle le dijo que los cazadores tienen visión infrarroja por lo que cazan mejor de noche.

– Hay un auto? – pregunta.

– En el deposito pero sera mejor esperar hasta mañana – responde el chico.

– Es mejor reponer energía Marcus – dice Natsu mientras se acostaba a un lado de fogata – Así que buenas noches a todos.

Al momento de decir eso se quedo completamente dormido en su lugar, a lo que los demás imitaron su acción.

 **Con los espectadores**

Kaguya les dice que se hará un corto comercial para que puedan hacer sus necesidades u algo ya que es problemático estar sentados mucho tiempo, además así aprovechan para ir por mas palomitas u otro alimento.

Después de hacer todo lo que necesitaban regresaron a sus asientos para seguir con las aventuras de Natsu.

– Que empiece – Kaguya chasquea los dedos y los cortes comerciales se desvanecen para dar paso a la aventura del peli salmón.

 **De regreso con Natsu**

Todos habían llegado a un deposito lleno de autos viejos y con solo mirar uno, Natsu ya sentía ganas de vomitar el coyote de dos días que se comió.

Mientras los espectadores solo veían con pena al pobre por lo patético que se veía incluso Kyle, Marcus y Star lo miraban raro.

Pero de pronto dejo de sentir esos síntomas y se repuso por los que Marcus pregunta.

– Que paso? –.

– Digamos que no me llevo bien con los transportes – responde ya calmado.

– Acaso te mareas con solo ver uno? – pregunta con un poco de burla el hombre Terminator.

– Algo así pero ya me siento mejor – dice.

– Puedes hacerlo funcionar? – pregunta Kyle viendo el auto.

– Hay que averiguarlo – dice Marcus empezando a revisar el motor y todas esas cosas.

Después de un momento logra reparar todo y la radio del auto se enciende haciendo que sonara una pista de musica.

– Que es eso? – pregunta el chico.

– …. (Suspira) Es algo que solía escuchar con mi hermano – dice Marcus.

Marcus apaga el radio y ve a Star en asiento del copiloto, por lo que le dice que se baje.

– Abajo – la niña no tiene de otra que obedecer.

– Espera nos vas a dejar – dice Kyle sin creerlo.

– No es mi problema – dice.

– Vas a dejarnos así como así? – dice ya que Natsu por ningún motivo se sube a esa cosa del demonio.

– Es su problema no mío – dice viéndolo.

– Sabes cual es la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos? – le pregunta a lo que Marcus solo lo mira – Enterramos a nuestra gente, pero a ti…. A ti nadie va a sepultarte.

Dice y el ambiente se puso tenso pero Natsu escucha un ruido y mira a la dirección.

– Oigan que es eso? – señala al pequeño aparato volador.

Todos voltean a la dirección y Kyle se pone alerta y toma a Star y la sube al auto.

– Es un rastreador! – dice.

Kyle se sube en el asiento del piloto y Marcus en el copiloto pero claro Natsu, aunque lo odiara tuvo que saltar al auto y estar a un lado de Star para después sentir los mareos tortuosos y quedar inútil por el momento.

– Arranca arranca arranca! – le dice Marcus y Kyle obedece pisando el acelerador.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos vieron como se hacia una persecución en auto y al pobre de Natsu sufriendo, claro que eso les hizo sentir pena y desilusión hacia el pobre peli rosa, ya que viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

– Sin duda Natsu sufrirá esos síntomas a donde quiera que vaya – comenta Zeref recibiendo un asentimiento de quienes conocían al Dragneel explosivo.

– Ya solo falta que digan los inquilinos de Natsu que le pueden quitar esos síntomas y dejar de sufrirlos en el futuro – dice en forma de burla Gray asiendo a varios hombres reír.

 **Con Natsu**

Natsu después de eso regreso a su espacio mental donde dos grandes bestias legendarias lo miraban seriamente.

– **_Natsu_** – llama Ddraig.

– Que? – dice completamente aburrido y sin ánimos.

– **Podemos quitarte los mareos de forma permanente si quieres** – dice Kurama asiendo que Natsu abra los ojos como platos mientras sus amigos los miraban con unas expresiones planas.

– En serio?! – dice y los dos asienten – Y PORQUÉ CARAJOS NO ME LO DIJERON?!.

– **Nunca preguntaste/ _Nunca preguntaste_** – responde ambos sacándole una gota a Natsu y a todos los demás.

– Bueno, haganlo quiero ayudar a los demás – dice Natsu serio y el zorro junto al dragón asienten a sus palabras para empezar a quitarle los mareos sufridos por su magia Dragón Slayer.

– **_Aunque hay algo que no entiendo_** – dice Ddraig llamando la atención de Natsu.

– Que cosa? –.

– **Se supone que cuando sellamos tu magia, no podrías usarla a excepción de tu fuerza física, además los mareos solo los sufres por poseer la magia de Igneel osea los sufres cuando tienes magia. Pero cuando la sellamos hasta las mimina pizca de ella, tu no deberías sufrir los efectos debido a que es imposible, solo si volviéramos a hacer que usaras de nuevo magia eso seria posible** – explica asiendo que los amigos de Natsu entendieran y el mismo Natsu aunque con algo de esfuerzo.

Ambos logran quitarle los efectos de la magia DS a Natsu y le dicen que despierte a lo que el obedece.

 **En el mundo real**

Natsu empieza despertar para como Marcus toma una cruceta y se la lanza al rastreador derribándolo, después de unos momentos de que pasara lo malo, Kyle frena de golpe deteniendo el vehículo a lo que Marcus, Natsu y el respiran agitados debido a la experiencia.

– Si la idea es seguir vivos… – dice Marcus viendo a Natsu y después a Kyle que lo miraba – Yo conduzco – dice para después empujar a Kyle sacándolo del auto y tomar su lugar, por lo que Kyle se levanta y toma su lugar del copiloto.

 **En una de las bases de la resistencia**

John Connor el líder de La Resistencia estaba hablando sobre los hechos ocurridos recientemente con sus hombres de confianza, pero es llamado debido a que recibieron una señal.

– Que tenemos? – pregunta John a su esposa.

– Una señal en la ciudad de Los Angeles, al parecer hubo un rastreador merodeando por allí – dice su esposa.

– Porque habría ido allí? – pregunta su amigo a quien se me olvidó el nombre del hermano y no, no soy racista.

– No lo se, pero debe ser algo importante – dice John.

– O tal vez haya encontrado algunos sobrevivientes – dice su esposa.

– Puede ser – dice John para regresar a su oficina y empezar a escuchar las grabaciones de su madre Sara Connor.

 **De regreso con nuestro protagonista**

El grupo de Natsu habían estado viajando por la carretera durante varias horas hasta que logran encontrar una tienda de auto servicio, con suerte y tal vez logren encontrar algo para seguir con su viaje pero Kyle ve el símbolo de La Resistencia por lo que tal vez y tengan suerte de encontrar a mas personas.

Estacionan frente a uno de los despachadores de gasolina para cargar el tanque, pero estaba vacío cada máquina estaba sin una gota de combustible, por lo que Natsu junto a Kyle y Star entran para ver que podían encontrar.

El padre de John tenia su escopeta y Natsu sus puños mientras Marcus buscaba una forma de sacar gasolina.

Inspeccionaron el interior con la vista viendo si había alguien pero todo parecía calmado, Kyle ve una botella de leche en una parte y se miraba que alguien había bebido hace unos momentos, pero Natsu habla.

– Kyle puedo preguntarte algo? – dice Natsu a lo que Kyle asiente – Los humanos se ayudan entre si ¿no?.

– Eso es obvio y porque lo dices de esa manera – pregunta confundido.

– Pues las personas armadas que están escondidas entre los escombros, techo, sótano, paredes y demás cosas no entran en eso ya que saldrán en menos de lo que canta un gallo y nos dirán que nos tiremos al suelo y trataran de quitarte el arma para después echarnos de aquí y dejarnos a la suerte – dice Natsu sorprendiendo a Kyle y Star para que después de eso las personas que dijo Natsu salieron tal como le explicó y Kyle no tuvo de otra que bajar el arma pero Natsu estaba tranquilo.

Después Marcus entra y los sujetos le apuntan con sus armas pero el hechicero ni se inmuta :v. **2**

– Este va ser un largo día – dice Natsu suspirando.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueeeeeeno que les pareció, me tomo tiempo debido a bloqueo de escritor pero, aquí lo tienen, ;).**

 **Por cierto aún está pendiente sobre la encuesta que propuse así que se las pondré de nuevo.**

 **1.- Que Natsu caiga en un mundo alterno pero similar a Earthland donde el no exista pero si una versión loli femenina suya que aun esta con Igneel y la adopta como su hermana menor ya que al ser de la misma sangre o genética como quieran, la cuida para después empezar sus nuevas aventuras, donde algunos de los amigos de Natsu serán mujeres.**

 **2.- Que Natsu caiga en un mundo similar al nuestro solo que allí la magia, el 99% de la humanidad no la puede usar además de que ese mundo es demasiado moderno tanto en tecnología como en otras cosas. También tendrá una hermana gemela y habrá algunas versiones femeninas de varios magos allí, hará de súper héroe y antihéroe al mismo tiempo, y todo gracias a los conocimientos e ideales de Ddraig y Kurama así como los de Naruto y sus amigos, y al igual que los de Issei, excepto que de Issei solo adquirirá un poco de su perversión y su valor de proteger a sus amigos, lo de héroe y antihéroe es porque habrá un pequeño cruce con DC y Marvel, no se, talvez le ponga más emoción con eso.2**

 **3.- Que Natsu caiga en mundo donde él y todos sus amigos son parte de un anime llamado Fairy Tail, pero todos los que son miembros de Fairy Tail y los demás gremios existen allí pero no saben nada de eso y que son similares a los personajes de un anime (espero poder explicarme).1Chauuuuuuuu :3/**


End file.
